Revenge
by nonsense-ica
Summary: Kanako seeks revenge on mariya for all the nosebleeds and hives every morning. Naturally, Mariya retaliates, but is surprised at the idiot’s actions.
1. Maids and nosebleeds

_Dear mom up in heaven,_

 _Maryia has been torturing me non stop since I arrived at Ame no Kisaki. He wakes me up with certain outfits that make any person with eyes breathless, and it's not fair!_

 _What's worse is...my hives have gone down considerably ever since I started rooming with this cross dresser. He uses it to his advantage just to get a reaction out of me._

 _I haven't found love yet, the only reason is because stupid Maryia gets in the way of everything I try to do to romance women._

 _I hate men, so, I'm getting my revenge. That's right mom, your little girl is going to give stupid Maryia a taste of his own medicine._

"What're you thinking about over there?" Matsurika inquired behind Kanako who was sitting on the floor, praying.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"For the right price"

"I'll go rock hunting, find you something pretty"

"That'll do pig, that'll do."

Kanako looked over to the still sleeping Mariya.

"I want to get revenge on him-" she said quietly "and the only way to escape him reading my mind is to wake up early to make up a plot to destroy his dignity".

Matsurika hummed "have you thought of anything yet?"

"Nope, all I know is, I want to give him hell for all the nosebleeds and hives" she said with a shiteating grin.

Matsurika looked at the clock, it read 6:12 AM "come with me, I have an idea" she said walking over to Mariya's closet.

"Are we going to cut holes in his uniform?"

Kanako peaked over the maids shoulder

Matsurika shook her head no, pulling out a maid uniform that made Kanako blush at the thought of a beautiful maid, tickling her with a feather duster.

"You're going to wear this" the maid ignored the girls fantasy snapping.

"W-what...I can't wear that, you expect me to pull that off?"

The maid pushed the costume to Kanako's chest. "It's the only thing I can think of, at least for your price range, besides, you'll be doing me a huge favor." Matsurika walked to the door frame "ah, be sure not to make too much of a mess, I'm going to go have coffee with god" and with that, she left, closing the door behind her, leaving a poor Kanako by her self.

 _Dear mom up in heaven,_

 _You might be reunited with your daughter soon.._

Kanako put the dress on, looking in the mirror, she couldn't believe how well it fit her, it _was_ really pretty. The French maid costume complimented her long legs, and the waistline hugged her figure nicely. She felt embarrassed, but there was _no_ turning back.

Slowly, she crept over to Mariya's bed, the clock now reading 6:45, she smirked and laughed in her head at the thought of a shocked Maryia, that gave her the power to straddle him like he had done to her so many times.

He felt a weight on his lap, knitting his brows, he slowly opened his eyes to a...maid...? No, wait Kanako?! "Good morning master~" she whispered into his ear seductively, holding back a laugh.

His face turned as red as his eyes, silent for a few moments, he started to get a nosebleed "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WOMAN!?" He pinched his nose looking away as she laughed her ass off.

"OH HA HA, GET OFF" he shoved her off his bed as he frantically ran to his private bathroom to clean his bloody face. "One of these days...I'm going to kill you" he said from the bathroom.

She shrugged and changed into her uniform "but master, killing your staff is highly not recommended" she laughed.

"You may be smart enough to pull that off, but you're still a fucking idiot." He growled from the bathroom and came out with toilet paper shoved up his nostrels. "If you think this will slide, you have another thing coming, woman swine" he hissed.

Just like that, a war started between the tyrant and giant. 

**_Heyo! Nonsensica here, its nearly been 10 years since Maria Holic first came out (of the closet). To relive some of the fine memories this show gave me, I wanted to write my first fic of this show. This won't get many views, I know, but I found writing it was enjoyable._**


	2. Bows and Buns

Walking to archery club Mariya grumbled lowly and inaudibly. Prior to the full day of class, he was woken up by a maid...that wasn't Matsurika.

He couldn't get that image out of his mind, seeing Kanako like that...it almost made his blood boil- or maybe, _no._

 _That woman does_ _not look good in that. Tch, pig, who does she think she is, dressing and behaving like that. She will pay. _

Mariya thought to himself as he changed into his archery club uniform. He must've had a demon like face, because when he walked out to the range, Yuzuru was fearful of his glance.

"M-Mariya? Is everything alright?" Yuzuru asked politely with hesitation.

 _No_

"Yes, of course~" he smiled and slapped on his facade like nothing happened.

"Was I making a sour face? So sorry about that, my big brother pulled a prank on me over the weekend, he's such a jokester" he laughed and sighed.

"Oh, ok! Well, I hope Kanako can make you smile later tonight" Yuzuru smiles sweetly

"I beg your pardon?" He almost choked

"She's been in such a good mood all day, her smile is seriously infectious, I hope she can make you smile like that too!" Yuzuru prepped her bow

 _As if._

"Oh I'm sure, we share many laughs and smiles, she is a bright hearted person" he didn't really mean that. Not yet.

After a few more awkward interactions, the two began and finished their archery practice, he felt at peace with his bow, the feel of letting the arrow slip through his fingertips and hit with accuracy was bliss.

Perhaps this was the only genuine thing the public eye was allowed to see from him.

After letting his frustration out he began to change back into his uniform, not even bothering putting the coursett back on, Matsurika wasn't there to help, he figured if he had to, he would just put his arms over his chest and pretend he was praying to Mother Mary.

He shoved his fake lady bits into his bag and walked back to the dorm, only to see Kanako...not there? Where could she be? That Pervert doesn't do anything at this hour, she has no life!

He shrugged and sat his stuff down closing the door when out of nowhere, Kanako jumped out of the closetcausing Mariya to jump and grab her arm and pin it to her back out of reflex.

"JESUS- KANAKO, I COULD HAVE HURT YOU, OR WORSE" he let her go and growled

She laughed "worth it"

He glared and she immediately bowed down on the ground "oh benevolent Mariya, have mercy on my soul" she pleaded.

"Tch, serves you right, of course you weren't thinking with that thick skull of yours."

"It was a prank, you seem to be so surprised when you get away with being evil all the time!" She argued and stood up, he never expected her to do anything of the sort.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, Matsurika is with god, so _don't_ do anything stupid while I'm relaxing" he said with a wave of a hand and disappeared to the bathroom for about an hour.

Kanako had never really seen Mariya _scared_ before, she rubbed her wrist which started to break out in hives, she wasn't going to yell at him this time because she knew it was her own fault. After time passed, Kanako actually got homework done out of boredom and silence, until Mariya came out with sweatpants and a t-shirt, he must've been having some form of lazy day/night.

He plopped down on his bed and pulled a book out, but before that, he put his hair up in a bun. Kanako slapped her self for admitting that he looked handsome with a 'manbun'.

Out of irritation and jealousy, Kanako grumpily said "you look stupid".

That pissed Mariya off "you should stop looking in the mirror, you're going to crack it" he retorted.

"It's not fair! You get beautiful long blonde hair while I can't even put my hair into pigtails. You look stupid pretty and handsome and it pisses me off!" She huffed and laid back on her bed like a starfish.

"I'm both, I'm a luxury no one can afford, that's why you're so angry. Your simple mind can't understand something so pure and elegant." Mariya fakes a posh laugh and returned to reading, trying to ignore the 'compliments' from a pig.

" _Pure_ as _if,_ I'll kiss a man willingly when you are pure." She yawned and got up "look away, I'm gonna change"

"As if I'd want to look, Pervert" he scoffed and glanced over at her changing shirts, he immediately looked away and thought about earlier that morning...

It wasn't long before Kanako was asleep, dreaming of beautiful women. Mariya, however, could not sleep.

 ** _Heyo, nonsensica here, I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, but I wanted to continue. Enjoy~ I'll update sometime next week due to college interviews :D_**


	3. Nighttimetrouble

_She wouldn't kiss me? As if, I'm hot, even her disgusting nosebleeds proves that she wants to do more than kiss. In her dreams, as if I wanted to kiss her. _

Mariya thought to himself in a small fit of rage, but that got him thinking...she called him handsome earlier...he could use this to his atvantage!

"Alright pig, it's on" he mumbled to himself

"What is on master?" Matsturika popped up by his bed.

"Jeasus -f" Matsurika covered his mouth, in an attempt to muffle him.

"Master, be quiet, we wouldn't want the Tokyo tower to wake up and find out you're plotting something" she whispered.

"You're lucky I'm on the same page right now, or I would be pissed. I have an idea." He whispered back.

As Kanako woke up to her alarm, she noticed that Mariya was already gone.

 _Good riddance._

She thought, but felt guilty for thinking that way. Why? He's done terrible things!

She got up and stretched, doing her morning routine, and dressing for today she was about to head out the door when she saw a note on her desk.

It read.

 _Dear Kanako,_

 _Tonight will be special, do be on your best behavior, and you might get a special treat._

 _;)_

 _Love, Shizu_

Kanako felt warmth streaming on her upper lip, thinking about Shizu. Her mind was racing, however she needed to get through the day as fast as she can so she can see her lovely maiden.

She folded the note neatly, kissed it, and put it in her bra. She then wiped the blood off her lip and ran out the door for school with bag in hand.

 ** _Hey guys! It's Nonsensica! I know it's been a while since I've written, and it's been a while since I've been on here specifically. It's just I've been soooooo busy with college and such. However, I do plan on continuing Revenge, due to some requests! Sorry this is short, it's been a while, but I'll warm back into it, I promise._**


End file.
